Where Truth Ends and The Lies Begin
by Dee474
Summary: Prequel to Dark Angel. An AU where events conspired to cause Tom Paris to live up to, and even exceed the expectations placed upon him in his early years. What are the mysterious circumstances surrounding Tom's evolution into the Fearsome Dark Angel / Captain Paris.
1. Chapter 1: Trojan Horse Tactics

**Where truth ends and the lies begin.**

 **This is the prequel to my story Dark Angel. It is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

 **The prequel has been written for my husband who wanted to know how Tom became the Dark Angel.**

 **This fanfiction ignores all of the voyager books - which I haven't read – so any similarities to the novels – or any other fanfiction stories for that matter - are merely coincidental. However, if you see something that you think should be referenced, please let me know in a PM and I'll fix it.**

2340 Trojan Horse tactics

"Please Allie, you have to help me!" Alicia bit her lip in indecision as she stared at her best friend, Julia. "I don't know. It's so risky. Owen would be so furious."

"Couldn't you at least ask him, Allie? Please! You know mummy and daddy would never forgive me if Simon dumped me a week before the wedding. Especially, if it was because of this. Please, Allie. I thought you were my friend. A real friend wouldn't even think twice. You know that my whole future will be ruined if anyone finds out."

Alicia blew out a breath in frustration. One hand rose to rub the sore spot that was forming above her eyes. "Can't you just tell the real father. Surely, if he loves you enough to get you pregnant, he'll stand by you."

Julia shrieked loudly in response. "Allieeee how can you even suggest that. I told you. He's a bridge officer. If anyone finds out, both our careers will be over. And anyway," Julia hesitated, and looked away before covering her face with her hands and crying out a succession of heart wrenching sobs, shoulders quaking with emotion."

Allicia groaned and guiltily put her arm around her friend. "Go on," she encouraged softly. "It can't be that bad."

"Oh, Allie. You don't understand. He's. He's already married."

"Married? Julia! What were you thinking?"

"Don't be mad, Allie. I… I love him." Julia stared defiantly at her best friend. "And, he loves me. He does. He really does. He just can't leave his wife."

"So, what? You're just going to keep seeing him? Behind his wife's back? Behind Simon's back?"

Julia began to cry even louder and threw herself onto her friend's shoulder. "Oh, Allie! It's all such a mess. What am I going to do?"

"You could stop seeing this mystery man, and appreciate the wonderful man that you're about to marry, instead. Simon's crazy about you. And you told me that you love him."

Julia hiccupped softly. Holding back her tears, Julia's big brown eyes stared soulfully at Alicia. "I do love Simon. But I love … this other man too. He's amazing Allie. You'd understand if you knew who I was talking about."

"So, tell me already."

"I can't Allie. Please, don't ask me. Please!"

Julia moved restlessly and jumped to her feet. She needed Allie's support or everything would be ruined. Looking out into the distance, she played her trump card. She had hoped that she wouldn't have to resort to it, but she really didn't have any other choice. She knew that her soft-hearted best friend would never forgive herself if she ignored this cry for help. Especially given Alicia's recent miscarriage - the fifth one in three years. Bowing her head, in mock despair, she pretended to capitulate. In a trembling voice, she uttered her ultimatum. "You're right Allie. It's not your problem. I shouldn't have asked it of you. I've got some gold pressed latinum that I've been saving for a rainy day. I'll go to a private doctor tomorrow, and get rid of it. No baby. No problem."


	2. Chapter 2: The Birth

**A.N. Thank you so much to Juddysbuddy for reviewing. I hate to beg, but reviews are very encouraging to receive. I always try to respond. If I didn't it was an accident and please PM and tell me. I will get back to you the next time I see my PMs.**

 **Also, the prequel will be totally unbeta'd unless someone is volunteering, so please PM me if you have any suggestions or comments re story structure, spelling, etc.**

 **Finally, I forgot to say in chapter one:**

 **Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction story only. Star Trek does not belong to me, but to Paramount. I have only borrowed them. Only the characters created by me and the story line are mine.**

 **The birth**

With a sigh that was nine parts exhaustion and one part relief Alicia Paris flopped back onto her pillow. She closed her eyes, grateful for the respite. Minutes later she looked at the newborn baby that had been placed in her arms. _Finally, a boy for Owen_. She looked up at the doctor. "You remembered our agreement, didn't you, John."

John Frazer hesitated before changing the subject instead of answering. "You should leave him, Alicia. Owen Paris doesn't love you. Why put yourself through the heartache and the pain? If you leave now, no-one will ever be the wiser for it. I'd happily tell him that neither of you survived the labour process."

Alicia focussed her attention on her new son for a moment before responding. _He really is beautiful. Absolutely perfect._ "Don't be ridiculous, John; Of course, Owen loves me. And I love him. And now that I have finally given Owen the son he's dreamed of our entire married life, our life together will be perfect."

John shook his head in disbelief. Everyone knew about Owen's affair. Sure, they were discreet. But in the circles they all ran in, a secret like that was impossible to keep hidden. John just couldn't understand why Allie would continue to be so wilfully blind to the truth staring her in the face. John opened his mouth to share the ugly truth he'd discovered just this morning, but hesitated as the beaming joy on his friend's face truly registered. _Maybe, now isn't quite the right time to discuss this._

Alicia sighed as she looked up at her favourite childhood friend. She frowned as she studied the lines on his face. _I finally make it through a full term pregnancy and get my baby miracle boy and all you can do is go on about some rubbish gossip_. "Really John! Lucky for you that I've known you my entire life and I know better. Otherwise, I'd think that you believe that junk and have to drop you from my social circle." Alicia screwed up her nose and stuck out her tongue to show that she was just teasing before reaching out her hand and resting it on his arm. "John, I appreciate your concern. But if Owen had been having this affair for as long as you seem to think he has, then I'd have seen the signs of it a long time ago." She smiled gently before opting to dismiss the topic in a somewhat more confrontational way.

"Besides Owen knows that we're finally having a boy this time. If I disappeared and took the baby with me, Owen would leave no stone unturned trying to find us. And without the bodies, you would never successfully persuade him that we were dead." She tightened her grip on her newborn son. Looking at the trusting blue eyes staring back at her, she shook her head.

"What alternative would I have? Even if what you were suggesting was even remotely true, you don't seriously think for one moment that I could ever just abandon this beautiful little angel. Little Tommy needs me. No matter how bad my marriage was – and it's wonderful, not bad, thank you very much, - I could never forgive myself if I left him behind."

John nodded. He turned away to look at some equipment so that Alicia wouldn't see the bitter smile etched on his face. _No point in saying anything now. It won't change anything. Better to leave her in her fool's paradise. At least, she's happy, there._

As the ward nurse entered the private room, John retreated into his usual mask of professional competence. "Well, Alicia, everything looks good from a medical point of view. Although, I want to keep the two of you here for observation for the next few days, just to make sure. Any questions, concerns or difficulties, though, just let me know." With a final nod of encouragement, John turned and walked away, his heart thudding heavily in his chest as he did so. The moment he had set eyes on Alicia he had been hooked. She had looked like a little miniature angel as she lay calmly in the crib, smiling and cooing at the five year old staring back at her. Soft golden curls had framed beautiful blue eyes - the colour of the ocean. They had grown up together, gone to school and med school together and eventually Starfleet together. And thirty five years on, he was still in love with her.

Unfortunately, from the moment she had met the handsome and charismatic Owen Paris, she had had eyes for no one else.

As she watched him retreat, Alicia bit her lip and sighed. She wasn't stupid. She knew why John continued to believe the worst of Owen. It wasn't because of how Owen felt about her. It was because of how he felt about her. She shook her head. If only John would get over this stupid school boy crush and find a woman of his own to love and marry. Then he'd stop listening to silly and malicious women's gossip, and get on with his own life instead.


	3. Chapter 3: Old Connections Renewed

**A. N. Wow, does time fly or what! Right now, I'm still establishing the background. There will be more of Tom in the story soon, I promise.**

 **P.S. Reviews are really encouraging so please just do it - even if's a simple 'Liked it.'**

 **Chapter 3: Old Connections Renewed**

 **May 2345 One**

With both her girls now enrolled in a prestigious boarding school Alicia found herself being encouraged by her husband to return to part-time work.

The surprising offer of a "not-to-be-missed" opportunity for a promotion to commander came with a price though, a six month space tour of duty. Owen had been horrified at her suggestion that she turn down the promotion and stay planet side. His own promotion to Captain was coming with a three month milk run before a transfer to one of the upcoming 'Rigel' class starships.

Two weeks later it was a done deal. Again, at Owen's insistence, little Tommy and his new au pair were being farmed out to stay with a succession of friends and family. Alicia held Tommy tightly in her arms as she waited for several other new crewmen to board first. The one year old burbled brightly. His cheerful smile and happy talk causing the various crew men in the room to smile indulgently. She looked up as she was addressed by the Transporter technician.

"The Stargazer is ready to receive you now, ma'am."

"Thank-you Ensign." Alicia nodded graciously before she gave her son one last tight hug. "Be good for Grandmere and Lucy, now." Reluctantly, she handed Tommy over to the Au-pair.

Lucy smiled understandingly. "Don't worry ma'am. Tommy and I will have a fine time. I'll keep him safe and sound while you're gone."

Alicia stepped onto the transporter pad. Soon, the familiar tingles spread through her body.

Arriving at the other end, Alicia stepped off the pad and came smartly to attention before her new commanding officer. "Commander Alicia Paris, Acting CMO, reporting for duty, sir."

"Welcome aboard, Commander. Ensign Paris will escort you to your quarters. Take some time to put your things in order and I'll see you in my ready room at 1500 hours."

"Yes, Captain." Alicia followed her brother-in-law out of the transporter room.

1450 hours found Alicia and Cole stepping into the Captain's ready room.

Jean-Luc nodded pleasantly. "Right on time, Commander."

The doors closed, and Jean-Luc dropped his formal stance to walk over and give Alicia a quick hug.

"Now this is a pleasant surprise!" he said. "Allie. I had no idea, you and my junior pilot were related."

"Oui. Cole is my husband's younger brother. He moved in with us when he was seven."

She glanced teasingly at Cole before adding, "I hope Cole's been a good boy for you, Captain."

Cole Paris flushed a bright red as he scowled in embarrassment. "Of course, I have Mummy Dearest," he retorted back. "The Captain will tell you, I've been a veritable angel." He smiled sweetly back as Alicia frowned in displeasure. Cole knew she hated being called that horrid name – even if it was meant as a back-handed joking compliment.

Cole had been six when Alicia married his brother Owen. A year later his mother had taken a six-month deep space assignment and dumped Cole with them for the duration. Six months had turned into a year, and then two. Eventually, he had resigned himself to the inevitable, and joined 'the family business' just to escape his big brother's micro management of his life. Unfortunately, Owen's treatment of Cole led to most people assuming that Owen and Alicia were his parents, rather than brother and sister-in-law, hence his teasing rejoiner.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard suppressed a smile as he watched the interplay between his long-lost childhood playmate and his relief helm officer. It had been at least 35 years since he'd last seen Alicia, but there was no mistaking who she was. _No wonder I've always thought Cole reminded me of someone_. _Now I know who_. _Although it's the mannerisms more than physical features that they have in common._

"I think angel might be overstating the facts, Ensign," he said gravely in response to Cole's outrageous statement. "However, right now, I believe you're due for your duty shift." His mouth turned upward slightly as the Ensign left before widening as he turned to his new temporary Chief Medical Officer. "Alicia, how about a cup of Earl Grey before I do the honours and show you to sick bay."

Jean-Luc Picard's mind flashed to the first time he had been introduced to his mother's favourite student. He had soon learnt that the delicate, doll-like features hid a fun-loving but strong and indomitable spirit. Alicia had an inner core of strength that few others saw. She had been his partner in crime for many childhood escapades before her family had moved off-planet. He was looking forward to getting to know the woman she had become.

Days turned into weeks, then into months. Away from the familial expectations Alicia quickly reverted back to her natural outgoing and fun-loving personality, making firm friendships with the other officer's on the ship. She enjoyed the freedom and the comradery even though she missed Owen and the children dreadfully, especially her baby Tommy.


	4. Chapter 4: Disillusionment

**Chapter 4: Disillusionment**

 **July 2345**

The Stargazer's unexpected recall back to Earth was met with mixed emotion by Alicia, until the realisation that she would return just in time for Owen's birthday sent her into a flurry of planning and preparation.

A day out from earth she received an unexpected call on subspace from her friend, John. A frown marred her face as she watched John give his subspace message. "I'm sorry Allie. Mother is very sick. I'm going to be looking after all around the clock. There's no way that I'll be able to watch Tommy during Lucy's annual leave as we organised. Everything is so chaotic. Since Tommy's such a darling, I'm sure you'll have no problems organising something else though." John's face morphed into a nervous smile as he closed the connection.

"Now what do I do?" Alicia whirled around sending her empty cup crashing to the floor as she did so. With the Stargazer almost in orbit around Earth, it wasn't actually that much of a problem. She had been planning to spend a lot of time with Tommy anyway _. Still, that doesn't mean I want Tommy being the third wheel at my surprise birthday reunion with Owen this morning._

"I could take Tommy to my place for the weekend," Alicia startled at the unexpected voice coming from behind her. Turning quickly, saw her young brother-in-law leaning casually against the open door frame to her quarters. "Are you sure, Cole?" she felt compelled to ask. "You know Owen will demand your presence at our house for a full report on the Stargazer's last mission and your 'heroic actions' just as soon as he finds out you're back on Earth." _Owen always acts like he's both Cole's father and his commanding officer all rolled into one, instead of his brother,_ she thought a little sadly.

Cole grimaced. "Promise you won't tell him I'm off duty while we're orbiting earth, Allie?" he begged.

Alicia shook her head. "I'll do my best to avoid the topic of you while I reconnect with Owen. Besides," Alicia smirked, "I plan to keep Owen much too busy to be wondering about poor little old you. But are you sure taking Tommy won't be ruining your own romantic plans for the weekend?"

"Don't worry about me, Allie. A quiet weekend with my favourite honorary brother is exactly what the doctor's ordered." Cole smiled ruefully, fully aware of his playboy reputation. "Besides, you know that I really only act up the part just to annoy Owen, don't you?"

Alicia nodded as she smiled wryly. She knew exactly what Cole meant. Sometimes, when she was with Owen, it felt like she was drowning in family responsibility and expectation. She fully understood the desire to lash out and do something shocking and wild just to spit in the face of Paris Family Culture. But then, she knew she'd chosen this life when she'd chosen Owen.

Letting herself quietly into the house, Allicia tiptoed soundlessly to the bedroom. She knew that this was Owen's rostered day off and that he would still be in bed enjoying a rare sleep in. It was his birthday, and she intended to surprise him. Which is why she had called in a lot of favours to make sure that Owen didn't know about the Stargazer's sudden return to earth.

Reaching their shared bedroom, she grinned wickedly as she tightened the sash on her overcoat. It had been hard to take the six month tour of duty away from her family. But having earnt enough federation credits to buy the exotic lingerie and slinky new dress she was wearing as part of Owen's 'birthday surprise' felt really good. Being able to commission a family portrait sitting with one of the most talented artists in the quadrant for the following week felt good too. As did being able to give Owen a personal gift that hadn't been bought using his family's old school connections

.

The doors silently whooshed open. Alicia added an extra sashay to her gait as she walked in. And stopped horror stricken in the doorway. There, lying naked in her husband's arms, was her best friend, Julia. They were both fast asleep.

Alicia swallowed thickly and pushed both the nausea and the feelings of betrayal down. _No wonder they were both so enthusiastic about encouraging me to go back to work._ Owen stirred briefly. Quickly, not wanting to be caught staring, Alicia backed out of the room. On the other side, she leaned despondently on the wall. _Merde. What a fool I've been. How could I have never suspected?_

From inside the bedroom, she heard the beginning of movement. And then Julia's seductive purr as she woke Owen up and wished him a happy birthday. As she heard Owen's equally sexy response, Alicia squeezed her eyes tightly shut _. What do I do now?_ Making up her mind, she quickly left the way she came _._


	5. Chapter 5: Playtime with Tommy

**A.N. Tommy has recently just turned 2.**

 **Thanks to Google Translate for non-English phrases.**

 **2346 June**

Model shuttlecraft lay haphazardly forgotten on the floor as Tommy Paris hurried to his feet.

"Daddy, daddy, you're home!" Tommy launched himself into his father's arms.

Owen lifted his son in the air, twirled him around and then hugged his son close. Lowering Tommy onto the ground, his eyes twinkling, Owen glanced over to the toy shuttle before growling playfully, "Report, cadet."

Tommy giggled.

Owen coughed and playfully tried to look stern. Tommy put a serious look on his face. "After considewation, we have decided to upgwade the raider class shwuttle cwaft for reguwar cargo duties."

"I see. Positives and negatives of the current model, Cadet."

Tommy enthusiastically launched into a word perfect copy of his Uncle Cole's report to his daddy from the night before."

Owen smiled in delight at the evidence of his son's stellar eidetic memory. Unhappily Edward Janeway, his best friend, had recently beat him into the ranks of the Vice Admiralty. Even worse, Edward had become annoying in his constant boasts about his nine year old daughter Kathryn's recent record breaking results while piloting on the shuttle craft simulators. There was no doubting Kathryn's agile reactions. Kathryn was also an A rate student and Owen knew, from his great-aunt who was the current head of Starfleet Intelligence, that several members of the Admiralty board were already keeping their eyes on this latest member of the Janeway family who was heading toward a brilliant Starfleet career.

Observing Tommy's burgeoning abilities, the competitive side of Owen's nature raised its ugly head. Visions of his son successfully flying through the ranks to become the youngest captain in history floated before his eyes. He pictured himself showing off his son to both Edward and his great-aunt. He repressed the urge to grin wider.

A moment later his smile dimmed as he realised that his son had moved onto talking about other space ships. He had no intention of allowing his son to waste away his skills and talents as a lowly pilot the way Cole seemed determined to do. Then again, piloting was a tried and true pathway to a captaincy. He just needed to redirect Tommy's energy into an area more befitting his intelligence and giftings. Like science for example. Still, there was plenty of time for that. For now, it would be enough simply to encourage Tommy's enthusiasm for all things Starfleet.

 **2346 August**

"Bonjour, mon ange, avez-vous bien dormi…Good morning, my angel, did you sleep well?" Alicia sang out in French, and then in English as she spied her son hiding behind the giant teddy bear.

Tom giggled riotously as he tumbled out. "Oui mama. Yes, mummy,"

Scooping him up, Alicia twirled him around and then ran quickly to the piano. Sitting down with Tommy firmly settled on her lap, she belted out a fast and loud song. Tommy giggled and clapped. Finishing the song she grabbed his little fingers and tapped out a simple nursery rhyme. Tommy laughed and sang along.

Tommy had already been diagnosed as gifted. He could speak French, English and Federation Standard as well as any five year old. In another twelve months he would probably be reading at that level in all three also. With Owen away on a short term mission, and the girls both at school camp for a week, she had taken a leave of absence, dismissed the newest nanny and was enjoying one on one time with Tommy. She loved these times, when she could just relax and be that Owen was a captain, and looking to be promoted again soon, they were few and far , Tom knew better than to speak anything other than standard in front of his father or visitors.

A quick rap on the door and then running footsteps had her turning around swiftly. In a flash Tommy was out of her arms and running, also.

"Oncle Cole, Uncle Cole!"

Cole laughed and picked Tommy up. Like Alicia had earlier, he twirled the young boy around. "Bonjour Tommy, Allie. Comment allez-vous ce matin, belle et lumineuse. Good morning Tommy, Allie. How are you, this bright and beautiful morning?"

"Très bien merci. Very well, thank you." Tom replied in a musical trill.

Alicia grinned at Cole, "Whenever did you get back?"

"Just this morning. I heard on the grapevine that Owen was away, so I thought that I would come and take my two favourite people out to lunch, in his absence."

"Mmmm lunch. Lead on, McDuff, Lead on."

 **2346 November**

Tommy chortled in glee as his hands finally reached the shiny coloured paper books that belonged to his Mama. He pulled them out of their hiding place and holding them close to his chest jumped down off the chairs and boxes that he had stacked up to climb on. He had to be very careful with them, because they were 'special'. Tommy already knew that. They were bright and colourful and they had 'pages' that he could touch and turn with his hands. He looked at the image of a pretty lady who was wearing a dress just like the one his mama was wearing that day. Underneath the image were some words. His face scrunched in concentration as he tried to 'read' them the way his mama did. He loved stories. His mama read stories to him all the time. He wanted to read too and his mama was teaching him. He looked at the words on the page.

Elaine Treharne partage ses derniers conseils

pour la femme de mode moderne

moderne du 25ème siècle {Thanks Google translate}

[Elaine Treshene shares her latest tips for the successful modern 25th century woman of fashion,]

"Elai Tree part age say dern. …..The Elm trees are old." Tommy grinned as he 'read' the fashion magazine article out loud.

" **What are you doing?** " Tommy dropped the magazine and jumped to his feet as his father's loud angry voice vibrated through his body. His eyes round with fear, Tommy trembled as he replied. "R…reading."

"Reading!" Owen Paris strode over and picked up the offending object. Recognizing the fashion magazine for what it was, he crumpled it in his fists. "Alicia! Get here now!''


	6. Chapter 6: Triggers and escalations

**Late October 2347**

A.N. Tommy is now 3.

"Really, Alicia! Do you actually suppose that this is how a Starfleet Family is meant to conduct themselves?" Owen whispered harshly to his wife.

Alicia kept a smile plastered to her face as she gracefully swept away to 'deal with her wayward boys' before Owen could decide to do it himself. With effort she refrained from letting the acidic thoughts tumbling around her head from escaping. _Honestly, when did enjoying life and having a sense of humour become such a crime._

"Cole, Tommy, let's go." Grabbing them both by the hand, she headed for the exit. "Come on, boys. We're on holidays on a brand-new planet that we've never visited before. Places to visit, things to do ... and a antique fair full of 'Teran books from the late Twentieth Century' to find. Let's go."

Cole skidded to a stop and looked doubtfully at his sister-in-law. "I don't know, Allie. Owen said to stay on the Starship because tensions are a little uneasy on the planet right now. It isn't safe."

Alicia sniffed. "Isn't safe? Well, of course, it isn't safe. We might find something interesting down there and smile too widely. Why we could start a diplomatic incident just by laughing for a millisecond."

Cole snickered. Allie was right. Big brother was overly paranoid about Starfleet etiquette, and had become such a stick in the mud, he'd probably consider a ferris wheel dangerous. Dismissing the small niggling feeling that was tickling the back of his mind with concerns and doubts, he said "Good point. Let's go, musketeers." Cole grinned widely and with a flamboyant bow, indicated to Allie that she should go first.

 **December 2347**

 **Alicia**

Alicia held tightly to Tommy as Cole ushered them protectively into the house. After five weeks the ordeal was finally over. She, Cole and Tommy had been given the all clear and released from Starfleet Medical only an hour ago. It was good to be home.

Walking into the drawing room, she saw her two girls waiting anxiously next to the Au pair. Behind them, the thunderclouds of anger were so heavy around Owen's head, she could almost see them. Her lips tightened _. On second thoughts, maybe we should have found a reason to stay at Starfleet Medical longer_. She knew, just looking at him, that it was already a lost battle. Owen had already tried, convicted and condemned her. It didn't matter what she or anyone else said now. His mind was made up. _No doubt, with a lot of help from dear Julia._

Behind her, Admiral (Edward) Janeway and Captain Montgomery walked into the house. Alicia smiled cynically as she watched Owen's face morph into the devoted Starfleet husband mask that he habitually adopted whenever they were in the public eye. _Hypocrite,_ she thought bitterly to herself. The discord between them had been steadily increasing. She and Owen rarely spent time together any more except for official events. Even then, Owen often used her budding career as an excuse to take Julia to social events in her stead.

 **Owen**

Owen reigned in his temper with effort. Julia's simpering attitude was really getting on his nerves. The stress while Alicia, Cole and Tommy were missing had been enormous. It had only been the unprecedented opportunity to bring peace to this region of space for the first time in fifty years that kept him at the negotiation tables instead of out there heading up the search for his family.

Admittedly, Julia's tactical abilities had been a real bonus during the talks. After hours was another story. He couldn't understand it. Julia and Alicia were supposed to be best friends. Even putting aside how closely they were being watched as the official Starfleet representative during this mission, how could Julia even consider that he would be interested in romancing her at a time like this. His wife, his son, his brother. Missing. For five weeks. Of course, he didn't have time for Julia's shenanigans. What if the girls or one of the Embassy Staff had witnessed Julia being so free with his rooms. The scandal would have been tectonic in its aftershock.

The doors opened. It was Alicia and the boys. Owen rushed over to embrace them. Seeing the unwelcome smirk on Alicia's face his footsteps faltered. He hesitated. His movements were awkward as he fumbled to express his emotions. Never an easy thing for him to do, even when they weren't overwhelming him.

 **Cole**

Cole hurried to step out of his brother's way. With effort, he refrained from smirking cynically at his brother's devoted family man act. _What a crock_. He knew exactly what assumptions Owen had been making. After all, Owen had practically raised him. And taking responsibility for his part in events won't be part of it. _Even if his supercilious and pompous interference IS the whole reason we left the reception in the first place._

He sighed and looked over at little Tommy, holding tightly onto Alicia. _Poor little mite. He's the real victim here._ Tommy was naturally sunny and effervescent just like Alicia and he himself were. After this latest incident, he just knew that Owen was going to stomp all over the kid until all the joy and spontaneity was sucked right out of him.

Not wanting to be anywhere near his brother until absolutely essential he started to walk over to the two girls to hug them instead. In the background, Cole could hear the fake tender reunion being played out in full symphony. He saw Moira staring at her parent's reunion with a hint of cynicism battling with the relief shining in her eyes. At fourteen, she was no longer the starry eyed little girl, she used to be. Owen's morph from loving dad to distant autoreactive father figure had been a slow but consistent journey.

He winced at the realisation. Owen had always doted on his two girls, both of whom were more like him in looks and personality than their mother. It was not a good indication of a happy home life for Moira to be showing anything negative. _What has Owen been saying about us?_ His face hardened with determination. _Don't worry, Tommy. I refused to let our illustrious Paris birthright destroy my identity. I won't let it destroy yours, either._

 **Moira**

Moira watched as her father strode over to welcome her mama, uncle and little brother home. The three had been trapped in a war zone for the last five weeks, unable to be retrieved safely through the intense warfare being carried out between the two sides. Right now, she felt so conflicted. She knew that it was her father who had brokered the peace treaty which stopped the war and enabled her missing family to come home. But, at the same time, she didn't understand why her father hadn't tried to be on one of the teams that had attempted the failed rescue attempts. I always thought that daddy and mama loved each other. But if daddy loves mama why is he secretly dating Auntie Julia? Moira worried her bottom lip with her teeth. She'd seen the two of them together one night as she'd gotten up to secretly conn her boyfriend. She had watched hidden behind a large plant while her father had pushed Julia away and talked about being worried about Mama. But still! She had a secret boyfriend of her own. She knew all about sneaking around and hiding the evidence. She knew the signs of a relationship when she saw one. Is this why mama went back to work? Because of Julia… and daddy?

She sighed. Maybe it wasn't as bad as it looked. And now that mama was back after almost dying, daddy might start loving her mama best again.

Moira looked up as two arms encircled her. "Uncle Cole, welcome back. Are you truly OK?"

 **2348 January**

Impossible loops and majestic twists and turns entertained the onlookers. Finally, the flight display was over. The crowds dispersed as the newest of Starfleet's prototype shuttles taxied in to land.

As the final flight checks were concluded one woman stood waiting for the pilot to exit the craft.

The Shuttle door opened. An ensign and a young child, both blond, both wearing wide matching grins exited.

As Fleet-Admiral Sinclair-Alexander moved forward to greet the helmsman, Cole Paris' grin turned into a grimace. Bringing Tommy with him had seemed like the perfect solution when Owen was recalled to his ship this morning and left him holding the baby. Now he wasn't so sure.

"An impressive display, ensign."

"Thank you, sir."

The crouched down to the child's level. "And what's your name, cadet?"

Tommy immediately came to attention. "Thomas Paris, sir."

The Admiral's sense of the ridiculous was tickled at the formal response and she smiled in delight.

"Report, cadet. Positives and negatives of the new shuttle."

Tommy, used by now to his father's detailed interrogations, launched into his report. His Uncle Cole had been audibly recording thoughts, ideas and suggestions on the shuttle's upgrades all through the practice flight. Tommy repeated these comments word for word for the Admiral now.

As Tommy came to the end of his report, the Admiral smiled.

"A comprehensive and detailed report, cadet. Well done."

The Admiral straightened. Turning serious, she directed a harsh stare at the hot shot pilot. "And Cadet Thomas meets the minimum age requirement of eight, I take it, ensign?"

Cole breathed deeply. Tommy was tall and advanced for his age, but eight was stretching reality a bit too thinly. And he knew it. "Of course, Sir."

"I see. Carry on, ensign, cadet. Dismissed."

Relaxing, Cole grabbed Tommy's hand ready to disappear before the admiral changed her mind.

"One more thing, ensign."

Cole froze.

"Next time, I'll be asking to see your son's birth record. I trust we understand each other."

"Yes, sir." Cole didn't dare admit that Tommy wasn't his son either.

A few minutes later, Cole and Tommy were seated in a café drinking chocolate milkshakes. Tommy giggled. "Hey, 'daddy', can I have pizza for lunch?"

Cole rolled his eyes. "Sure 'son', we'll both have pizza."


	7. Chapter 7: complications

**May 21, 2348**

"Please daddy, please can I have a go?"

With a sigh of long suffering, Owen Paris looked down into the beseeching eyes of his son. "Tommy, you're not big enough to go on the simulators."

"Yes, I am daddy. Look!" Quickly Tommy ran over to the minimum height gauge and stood beside it. Owen's mouth twitched as he saw that Tom's head was exactly the same height as the gauge line. "Yes, I see that, Tommy. But you still can't go on it because you're not eight years old yet."

"But that's not fair. I'm big enough, and I can read, and I already know what all the instruments mean. Please daddy, please. For my birthday." The mention of Tommy's upcoming birthday made Owen conscious of the fact that the child was just about to turn four. The former Starfleet tutor that he'd hired two years ago had done an amazing job with his little genius child. Tommy was now so advanced and so tall for his age that it was hard to remember his real age sometimes; especially now that he was away for months at a time.

As Owen looked into his son's eyes, his heart melted. He knew that he was strict on Tommy compared to other children, and the girls even. But Tommy had so much potential and Alicia was always frittering it away on useless activities like music and painting and dead languages. That was fine for the girls. But not Tommy. So, of course, he always had to be tougher and stricter, and the bad guy. _Well not this time_. "Okay, Tommy. But if anyone asks… you're eight, do you hear me, eight."

Tommy giggled, remembering the time earlier that year when his Uncle Cole had pretended the same thing. "Sure, daddy, I'll tell everyone here I'm eight."

Owen hugged his son tightly. "Okay, my brave eight year old. Go knock them dead."

Three hours later, Owen finally managed to drag his son out of the simulators. Unfortunately, they had not cleared the room when his brother Cole, along with the Dean of the Academy and Admiral Jellico, walked through the door.

"Cole, Cole!" Tommy ran up and hugged his uncle tightly. "Guess what, I got the highest score on level one. The highest score ever!"

"The highest score on what, munchkin?"

"The shuttle simulator, silly."

Cole opened his mouth soundlessly and blinked in shock. His brother, his overbearing, everything by the book big brother, had broken a hard and fast rule. Unbelievable.

Both Cole and Owen looked on with identical looks of dismay as the Dean bent down to engage Tommy in conversation. "That's very well done. What's your name and age, son?"

Tommy beamed at the officer who had taken such an interest in his achievement. "Thomas Eugene Paris, sir! I'm eight and it's my birthday on Friday."

"I see. So, you'll be nine on Friday then?"

Owen quickly spoke up knowing that his son was still too small to get away with pretending to be nine. "Er, actually sir, Thomas isn't turning nine. But it is his birthday on Friday. I know that he's not officially old enough just yet to go on the flight simulators, but he does meet the minimum height standard. And it was a treat. For his birthday. Just this once." Owen's voice petered off uncertainly even as he gave his son's hand a warning squeeze to stay silent.

"Hmm, I'm sure we can ignore the slight transgression this time. Especially for such a talented upcoming pilot who is already breaking the cadet records. I'm very impressed young man. No doubt we'll be seeing you in a couple of years following Cole and your father into Starfleet." The dean stood and moved his attention to Captain Paris.

"Good to see you, Owen. I'll see you later this week for that meeting we talked about."

Owen swallowed and smiled weakly. "Yes, sir. Looking forward to it. Let's go Thomas, we're late and Julia is waiting for me to collect her from the starport."

As fast as was possible within the dictates of etiquette Owen made his escape, praying fervently to a god he did not believe in. _Please God, don't let Cole say anything. I can't afford to be court martialled now. Please._

 **June, 2348**

First Year Cadet Simon Richardson was on cloud nine. He had performed his personal best time ever on level one of the flight simulators today. He'd also outperformed the top second, third and fourth year cadets during the playoffs and finished in first place on the level one Starfleet Academy Annual Inter-Flight championships.

He'd also scored decently on levels two three and five, although not well enough to place against the senior cadets. He smiled at the well wishers and happily agreed to the free drinks being offered by his fellow academy flight members as he made his way to the records computer.

Ten minutes later he finally made it to the console. He grinned with anticipation. He was sure that he done well enough to beat the current record holder.

He accessed the page and looked down.

 _No!_ He couldn't believe it. Yes, he had scored higher than the previous holder as stated on the console records from last week.

But it wasn't enough. Not by a long shot. Only yesterday someone listed only as Tom Paris had broken the level one record. Again. That was the third time in two months. And this time the bar had been raised significantly. His nerves fluttered for a moment as he looked at the new record again, concerned awe competing with frustration. That score was going to take some fancy pilot to beat.

Anger and frustration won out. _Just who was this Tom Paris anyway?_

Simon had been asking around for the last two weeks but none of the other cadets had heard of him either. He'd finally called in a favour from his girlfriend who temped in the admissions office. Her response: No past or present student by the name Tom Paris was listed on the class lists.

Simon stared at the name thoughtfully for another minute. _Maybe it was another fleeters' kid getting an early jump on the sims in preparation for the next intakes._ He'd have to remember to tell his sister Callie to watch out for him at the entrance exams next month when she took them.

After all, the first rule in any combat situation was 'know your enemy.' And right now, his enemy's name was Tom Paris.

 **December 12, 2348**

"Didn't you hear me, Owen, I'm pregnant."

"I heard you, Julia. I'm just not sure why you're telling me instead of Simon."

"Why I'm telling you? Obviously, because it's yours, Owen. Not Simon's. And there's no way to hide that fact this time, either. The doctor told Simon the 'good news', first.

"So? What's the problem then?"

"The problem, Owen dearest, is that Simon and I have been unofficially separated for the last 4 months. He knows that it isn't his because we haven't been intimate with each other for a lot longer than that."

"Oh! I'm still not sure what you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to marry me."

"In case you've forgotten it, Julia. I'm already married … with three children."

"One of whom is mine Owen. Mine, not Alicia's"

"Yes Julia, but Alicia was the one who carried and gave birth to Kathleen so nobody knows that. And I don't intend for anyone to know that. I'm up for promotion to Vice Admiral next week, if you remember. I can't afford a scandal right now. And divorcing my wife to marry my pregnant First Officer, isn't just scandal material, it's court-martial material."

"But, Owen, I can always get another position elsewhere."

Owen gave a despairing laugh. _Does the universe hate me?_ His interest in Julia had been steadily decreasing for months. What had started a decade ago as a moment of insanity in the face of almost certain death, had become a millstone around his neck. He wasn't sure at what point he'd realised how much of his marriage problems were initiated by Julia, but he'd had enough.

"No Julia. I am not leaving my wife. And I'm not marrying you. This conversation is over."

With one last glare, Owen stormed out of starboard lounge and headed for the turbolift. It had been at Julia's instigation that Alicia's return to work had turned into a full-time six month tour of duty. At the time, Owen had been excited at the opportunity being presented to Alicia. But Alicia had returned a different person after touring with her old childhood friend Jean Luc Picard, even going so far as to revert back to her maiden name while on duty. Since then their marriage had slowly been disintegrating. Well enough was enough. This tour of duty of his finished in a week. Alicia would be home in six. This time things would be different. Whatever it took, he was going to make it up to Alicia. Then he was going to fix his marriage. He loved Alicia and the kids too much to let them go. Even if they did drive him crazy with their silliness, sometimes.

 **December 28, 2348**

Tommy Paris stared despondently at the casket. Inside it lay his mother. Around her neck was a simple love heart necklace. He remembered Cole taking him to the shop to buy it for her for Christmas. She had loved it, insisting on taking some old fashioned photographs to put in it straight away.

Big tears ran down his face. He kept his eyes firmly on the necklace, refusing to look anywhere else, especially above it. Refusing to see the burnt red and wrinkled skin that used to be smooth and white. Refusing to look at the closed eyes which would never open and smile at him again.

Doctor Frazer had tried his best. But it had been too late. Mama died anyway. He had been there when the machine made the big long beep that said so. As a nurse had hurried to make him and his dad leave, he had heard the Doctor shouting desperately for the nurse to hand him ….

Tommy stopped the thought and focused on the necklace again. There were two pictures. He remembered watching his mother putting them in. On the right side was a picture of Moira and Kathleen. On the left, a picture of him and Cole. Her kids, as she called them all. Even Cole. Though Tommy knew that Cole was technically his uncle rather than his big brother. Tommy liked pretending that Cole was his brother, anyway.

As the captain made the final speech, the whistle blew. The casket closed, and then it was shot out into space. His beautiful mother was gone.


	8. Chapter 8: Changes

**February, 2349**

Moira Alicia Paris plastered a huge fake smile on her face. She gathered the train of the designer wedding dress in her hands and began the sedate walk behind her new stepmother.

She knew how her father felt about 'PDA's' (Starfleet code for Public Displays of Affection), so she had no intention of making a scene. But that didn't mean that she didn't feel anything. She did. Inside, she was spitting teeth _. How can they be so heartless? Getting married so soon. Mama's only been dead for seven weeks. They could have at least pretended. Just for a bit longer. What's the rush anyway? And trying to make it about Tommy and Kathleen needing a mother. How could he? Daddy knows that Tommy hates Julia. We all do – okay, maybe not Kathleen._

Moira glanced discreetly over at her boyfriend, David, as she walked by. His subtle heads up sign of encouragement was the merest whisper of movement. No one knew about the two of them. And it was going to stay that way. At least until she could follow in Cole's footsteps later that year and join Starfleet. _I wish I could have gone to the Academy and become a Doctor instead of signing on as an ordinary med lab assistant._ She pushed away the thought. She had to get away. No way was she going to hang around taking orders from her new stepmother one second longer than necessary. She and David would be getting married as soon as she got accepted into Starfleet _. I can always go back and sit for the Academy Admissions test later._ After, I'm safely married and away from _Admiral Paris_ and Julia, that is.

 **May 2349.**

Opening his eyes, the young boy groaned and struggled to sit up. He blinked rapidly at the bright light all around. Next to him, a tall man with purple coloured hair and topaz eyes in a pale blue coat leaned over and smiled encouragingly at him.

"Good morning, sleepy eyes," said the man. "Can you tell me what your name is?"

The little boy frowned as he tried to answer. Even though he'd understood what the man was saying, it was hard to think of the right words to say back to him. He thought and thought. "No, sir," the little boy said eventually. "I don't remember it."

The doctor patted his hand, soothingly. "That's okay. Do you know what species you are?"

"Human"

"Do you know what species I am?"

Tommy paused. He could feel the answer trying to come to him. But his head was hurting and making that much effort to think was really hard.

"No, sir, I want to remember it, but it just won't come."

"Do you know where you are?"

"No, sir"

"Do you know what this is?"

The doctor handed the child the book that had been in the boy's nap sack. It was a local popular book written in his planet's native language.

The boy nodded. "It's a book: Chava' and Tesla's Explosive Danger Lab."

"Can you read some of it for me?"

The boy opened the book and began reading the first paragraph. Three paragraphs in, he groaned as the effort to read became too much and another sharp spike of pain crossed his head.

"Okay, that was great work. Why don't you lie back down and rest? Maybe you'll remember a bit more later." The doctor smiled gently before giving the boy a sedative.

As the young boy fell back to sleep, the doctor looked at the nurse. "Okay, it's confirmed. He is human. That's a start. Hopefully, what I've given him is safe, but make sure he is monitored closely, just to be sure." The nurse nodded and wrote a comment in her note book.

"No name though he can speak and read our language quite well. If I remember correctly from my semester of alien physiology classes, I judge him, by his size and his abilities, to be about eight in human terms. Possibly even nine. He wasn't shocked by our different features so he must be used to being around other species. Perhaps his family is Starfleet or are Federation diplomats staying at the Diplomatic Lodge on Quiardis 9."

"That seems reasonable, Doctor."

The doctor reviewed the boy's stats once again. "I wish we could do more but head wounds are never a good thing. Even when it isn't an alien we are dealing with."

"Do you think the child will die?"

The doctor grimaced. "I've never treated a real alien before. At least he woke up and could talk to us. I really didn't expect that much given the height he fell from. It's a miracle he landed on a gelatinous sponge plant. It's probably the only thing that saved his life."

The nurse nodded her agreement. "Poor child. He's been here for six days now. Why hasn't anyone come forward to claim him?"

"I can't imagine. Perhaps humans don't put the same value on life as we do. Still, now that he has finally woken up, maybe his memory will come back and give us some answers."

He made a wry face. "Although I don't think our imperial supervisor will be quite so happy about the news. Anomalies make him nervous. And this alien child is the biggest anomaly our region has ever dealt with."

He thought quietly for a minute before sighing. "To be honest, I find it all quite disturbing too. Particularly given how rarely aliens come to our system. And no identifying markers on him to explain his identity or even his presence on our planet either. It doesn't really fit the Imperium's dossier on Federation Races."

The two stood silently together watching the child sleep. The progression warning chime sounded through the complex and the doctor refocussed his attention to his duty now that the child looked like he might live after all.

"Right then, idle speculation does no one any good, does it. And it's not our job to do so. For us, the important thing right now is to find a way to get him safe transport back to his own world for treatment. Find someone on staff who has the clearance and is free to drive into the city to our interstellar communications building."

"Yes, doctor."

"Have our messenger contact the Federation Embassy on Quiardis 9. Give them a description of the boy and ask for a diplomatic security escort and someone who deals with Starfleet or the Sector 001 Federation to get here as soon as possible. And don't forget to request a doctor able to work with human injuries as soon as possible. We don't want to be responsible for any political fallout if the child dies."

"I hope he doesn't. He seemed quite sweet."

"I agree. I hope he survives, too."

 **2349 June**

Fleet-Admiral Sinclair-Alexander glanced briefly at the pale child sleeping in the waiting room as she walked past. She never forgot a face, even if she wasn't so good at names. And although she's rarely spent any time with or around children she knew she'd seen that face before. Her assistant stood to attention when she walked in. "Alice, why is that Child sleeping in my waiting room?"

Alice shifted nervously. "The John Doe child, ma'am? He arrived here this morning from sector 131. He has amnesia."

"Amnesia! Well, what am I supposed to do with him? Send him to medical. He looks sick."

Alice coughed nervously. "Medical just released him ma'am. He's got all the ear marks of a Starfleeter child. But there's no accompanying file in the system and no one has come forward to claim him. They want to know who's to look after him until we reach Earth. And what to do with him once we get there."

The Fleet Admiral frowned. "A fleet child? Yes, I knew I'd seen him before. Just let me think about it for a moment"

Silence reigned. She sighed. "I'm sure it will come to me. In the meantime, have the captain ask for a volunteer from the crew. Surely someone on this ship has more experience with children than either of the two of us. I'll let you know if I remember something. In the meantime, get me the files for project orchid."

 **2349 August**

Ellis Mythris was a no nonsense officer in her late fifties. She had begun her Starfleet career as a lowly yeoman at the age of 15. Of course, she was known as an Admin Officer these days, but really, she was still just a yeoman answering to a different title - and a different ranking. Currently she was a fully-fledged commander working at the Starfleet Academy.

Right now, she was experiencing one of the most unusual tasks of her career. Babysitting.

The child, currently answering to the name John Doe, had arrived from Sector 131 a week ago. How he got there was still a mystery. One that was probably destined to stay that way since he had suffered trauma induced memory loss as a result of a serious fall. Fortunately, all his other injuries had been healed and his cognitive abilities remained intact.

He had proven to be fluently multi-lingual and was her temporary responsibility because someone on the ship bringing him back to Earth had recognized his likeness to Ensign Cole Paris and thought that he was possibly the Ensign's son. Of course, as everyone on Campus well knew, Cole Paris was a real ladies' man and had no son. Unfortunately, no match to existing Federation medical records had been found and with the entire Paris clan off planet and out of communications range, his identity as a Paris was yet to be confirmed.

Ellis judged him to be about eight, given his height, abilities and academic levels. Reports from the ship's counsellor that had brought him back had indicated that the child had gravitated toward the eight to ten year age grouping on the returning vessel.

Ellis had been relieved to find him to be a sunny, but also respectful and obedient, child able to keep himself amused with reading padds while she worked.

"Ellis, have you got that report for me, yet?" Ellis looked up to see the Dean walking through the door, back from his intake interviews on Mars.

"Yes, sir." Ellis rushed to hand over the appropriate padd.

Dean Wetherly's eyes automatically scanned the room as he took the padd. He immediately noticed the blond haired boy sitting quietly reading a padd in the corner. Smiling, he walked over. "Hello, Tommy. Aren't you still a bit young to be joining the academy yet?"

The boy looked up with a question on his face. "Do I know you, Sir?"

Ellis rushed over to intercede. "Dean Wetherly, have you met this boy before? What can you tell me about him? How old is he? Is he Cole Paris' son?"

Dean Wetherly glanced quizzically at the Commander. "Why yes, this is Tommy Paris. I believe he's eight or maybe even nine these days." He glanced teasingly at the child. "I'm sure you still remember when your own birthday is, don't you, Tommy?"

Tommy bit his lip and Ellis quickly jumped in. "Sir, if I could talk to you in private for a moment."

The Dean nodded. With a quiet injunction to Tommy to continue reading quietly, the two went into the main office.

"Dean Wetherby, I should tell you that this child suffered a head injury in some kind of accident on Chrinkdoelle 11. He has amnesia. Nobody even knew for sure who he was when he arrived at Starfleet Medical, even though a crew member thought he bore a striking resemblance to Cole Paris."

"Actually, he's Owen's son, not Cole's. Why hasn't anyone checked in with the family directly?"

"Sir, officially the family is away on holiday together. But it seems they are all under some kind of communications blackout. Rumour is they were on some kind of recon mission. No one knows for sure where they are or when they will be back. Starfleet Medical were unable to match the child to any record in the system.

"Hmm, that is strange. This is definitely Tommy Paris. I met him last year in the flight simulator room with his father, Owen Paris. I remember now. He was just about to turn 8 at the time. I take it he'll be staying with you until the Paris' return?"

"The Hendrix's have agreed to take Tommy actually. But right now, they are in a conference, so I offered to look after him until it finishes at 1800 hours tonight."

"The Hendrix's? Excellent. No doubt Carl will enjoy the experience. In the meantime, I'll confirm Tommy's identity with Starfleet Medical and get an official medical record established for him."

The Dean paused to consider an idea for a moment before continuing.

"And, if Medical thinks he's well enough, maybe Tommy would like to spend some time in the flight simulators while he's waiting. He could try to break the flight times for level two of the shuttle simulator this time." The Dean chuckled. "He's held the record for level one for the last year; much to the disgust of every cadet currently studying on campus."

 **2349 September**

Cadet Callie Richardson backtracked quickly to the table she had just been passing in the library's cafeteria. She stared in disbelief at the kid sitting there. The blond head looked up at her and the most charming, angelic smile crossed the boy's face. She continued to stare, spellbound by the dazzling smile.

"Hi, I'm Tom. Do you need something?"

"Ummm, yeah. Umm. I'm Callie. And you're Tom? As in Tom Paris?"

"That's me." Quizzical eyes stared back at her. "Have we met before? Do I know you?"

Callie reddened in embarrassment. "No, we haven't met. But I've been wanting to meet you for ages. At least..." she hesitated. Surely the kid was too young to be the competition. "You are the Tom Paris who keeps breaking the sim records, right?"

Tom grinned proudly. "Yep, that's me."

"Wow. My brother and I have been wanting to meet you. We've been chasing your flight sim records all year. You're really good. A bit too good, actually."

"Thanks. I love flying."

Callie sat down. "Me too. I come from a long line of pilots. It's in my blood."

"Cool! Say have you tried the Orion combat sim yet?"

Callie blew a frustrated sigh through her lips. "Are you kidding? Getting access has been next to impossible."

Tommy threw her a sideways glance and smiled mischievously. "I know a way around that. If you're up for a dog fight, of course."

Callie's eyes narrowed in excited speculation. "Go on, what's the catch."

A week later Callie walked into the simulation room with her brother in tow. Tom was already there. "Okay, sunshine. Time to put your latinum where your mouth is. Let's do this."

 **2349 November**

With effort Owen fought to keep his facial features and his body language calm, cool and collected as befitting a Starfleet Admiral. It was difficult to do, though. Especially today. Finally, he was going to see his son Tommy again. He was so happy. For six months he had believed his son to be dead.

Negotiations in Sector 128 had NOT gone according to plan. Local dissidents, unhappy with their government's decision to join the Federation, had staged loud and violent protests during the first days of the talk. When that had failed to disrupt the meetings, they had had Tommy and his tutor kidnapped. It had been some frustrating and disappointing two weeks before Owen had heard from the kidnappers. They had demanded not just that Starfleet leave their planet, but weapons, ammunitions and drugs also. When Owen had informed them that Starfleet did not negotiate with terrorists, the response had been immediate. A video of Tommy and his tutor being thrown off of a cliff face had been received over subspace twenty minutes later. Security had confirmed the authenticity of the video feed but all attempts to find the bodies had failed. Tommy and the tutor were declared officially dead.

Since the loss of his son Owen had made it his mission to make Tommy's death not be in vain. It had taken time, but the kidnappers had been caught and severely dealt with, and three resource rich planets in Sector 128 were now official members of the federation. He and his remaining family had been three days into the trip home when news of the gruesome find had been made. The remains of the tutor's body and one of Tommy's shoes had washed up on the distant shore of an ocean on an isolated low tech non-federation planet in sector 131 and been identified. No one had even considered that Tommy and the tutor had been taken that far away by the kidnappers.

He, Cole and his girls had mourned the loss of Tommy all over again. A week ago he had sent a subspace request to Starfleet Command for a transfer to a teaching position at the academy, citing the loss of Tommy and the need to provide a safer environment for his remaining children as his reason. Two days ago, Dean Wetherby had messaged him personally. His transfer was accepted. Even more importantly Tommy was actually alive, albeit with amnesia, and had been living on Starfleet Academy grounds with a faculty staff couple awaiting the family's return for the last six months. Owen cursed the communications blockage which had caused the news of his son's safe return to Sector 001 to fall through the cracks.

"Preparing to dock at Starfleet academy in ten minutes. Please gather your belongings and prepare to disembark."

The announcement over the speakers interrupted Owen's musing. With a deep breath he stood up and started organising the family trying to ignore Julia's mutinous expression as he did so. While he understood that Tommy had handled Julia's transition from aunt to stepmother badly, he thought that Julia's attitude to events for the last six months despicable. Julia had seemed almost happy about Tommy's death. Her comment that he would soon have Nick to carry on the family name had hit an already raw nerve. Angry words had been flung back and forth. They had culminated in his absolute refusal to give Nickolas the Paris family name at his new son's birth. The atmosphere had turned arctic rather than chilly and had stayed that way ever since. To say that Julia was excited about Tommy's return from the dead would be an absolute lie.

"Do you think he's missed us as much as we've missed him?""

Owen started at the sudden question from his youngest daughter. He fumbled for a reply. The truth was, Tommy had amnesia. He didn't even remember them, let alone miss them. A close friend had commed him this morning with the intelligence that the couple who had been looking after Tommy had filed for adoption under the time clause for unclaimed children just the week before.


	9. Chapter 9: More challenges, more secrets

**2349 December 1**

Thomas Eugene Paris sat quietly on the chair, patiently waiting for either his mother or his father to finish their meeting so that they could go home. Or at least, he tried to. In the excitement of finally being allowed to go onto the shuttle simulators at the academy, for the first time since being reunited with his family, he had left his study padds behind. He had realised almost immediately. But it had been too late to avoid a disciplinary action from his father. The flight simulators were now in use by some cadets for a special project and would be for the next five hours. He was bored. He was hungry. And there would be no reward to look forward to, either.

Mrs Mythris rushed out of his dad's office. "I'm bored and I'm very hungry," Tommy told her.

Mrs Mythris frowned. For such an intelligent child, Tommy could act very immature sometimes. "You know where the replicator is Tommy. Just get yourself something to eat."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Grabbing two lots of padds from her desk, she dumped them in front of Tommy. "Here, Tommy. Why don't you practice your spelling by putting these reports into order for me? You remember how you did it last time, don't you?"

Tommy looked at the pile of pads. It was huge. He wanted to cry but knew better than to do that. "Yes, ma'am." He pointed to the attention line and the subject line on the first report. "New engine designs." He got out the staff manifest and found the engineering department. He tapped on the senior officer's name and opened the officer's communications file. Another two clicks and he had transferred the file from the secretary's in box pad to the correct communications buffer for sending. He looked back to the secretary. She smiled at him.

"Good boy. And remember. Don't send them. I'll double check your work when I get back."

"Yes, ma'am." Tommy looked down so that the secretary couldn't see the tears in his eyes as she left the room. It didn't matter how long his parents' meetings went for now. He wouldn't be leaving until he was finished with the reports and it was all 'correct and accounted for.'

Tommy went over to the replicator needing something yummy to help him feel better about his new job. "One peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a glass of OJ, please,"

The replicator beeped. "please state your ID code and rank."

"ID :37836B3 child 3. Admiral Owen Paris' son. Thomas Eugene Paris."

The replicator beeped twice. "access denied. ID :37836B3 child 3. Admiral Owen's son. Thomas Eugene Paris has access to the fruit and water selection only. Please restate your request."

Despondently, he threw himself onto a sitting position on the floor, arms tightly wrapped around his bent legs. _No simulators, and now no yummy food. It just isn't fair._ Several tears slid down his face. He hated it here. He wished they had never come back and that he could have been adopted by, and lived with, the Hendrix's forever. _Paris men don't cry,_ he reminded himself. _We are Starfleet. Duty First._

He looked at the pile of reports. He wanted to dump them all into the refresher and run away. But that would just make the admiral even madder. Reluctantly, he got back to his feet and walked over to the padds. He no longer felt like eating. And he had a job to do.

 **2349 December 29**

"Mummy, mummy!" the boy screeched with excitement as he ran into the house. He rushed up to the dark haired woman sitting on the antique lounge and threw himself into her arms. Or at least, he attempted to. Firm arms gripped him tightly and lowered him immediately to the floor.

Julia plastered a fake smile on her face, as she looked into the blue eyes. "Now Thomas," she answered firmly. "Is that how we behave in Starfleet?"

The boy took a deep breath. "No, ma'am," he answered.

"Right then. How about we try that again." The boy nodded obediently, before turning around.

"After we've finished reviewing the appropriate procedure first, of course," stated a stern voice from the doorway. Thomas looked up and bit his lip. He was in trouble again. "Yes, daddy," he said in a tiny whisper.

The frown on his father's face deepened. "Is that how you address a superior officer, cadet?" Owen Paris asked sternly.

"No, sir." Thomas said, forcing himself to speak more loudly.

"Better," said Owen before looking at the other guilty party to this infraction. "You too, ensign," he said.

Expressionless blue eyes looked back at him. "Aye, sir," Cole said in a firm voice. Quickly grabbing Tommy's hand and squeezing encouragingly, Cole began to walk back to the front entrance.

"Ensign!" came the stern voice, again.

Cole stiffened his back and turned around. "Yes, sir?"

Owen's face was set in a hard line. "What have I told you about PDA's?" he barked harshly.

Cole stared back at his brother. Owen had never been what one would call overly warm and affectionate. But since his marriage to Julia and Tommy's accident, he barely recognised the cold and heartless stranger standing before him. He wanted to yell at Owen, remind him that Tommy wasn't a cadet. He wasn't nine either. He was really just a five year old little boy. Of course, he couldn't take the risk. _Julia would love that. It would be all the excuse she needed._ Then, Owen would just throw him out, and Tommy would be left all alone, with them.

He couldn't do it. He'd promised Alicia. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." he said instead.

Dropping Tommy's hand, he pivoted and marched smartly to the door, Tom silently keeping in step behind him.

His thoughts briefly flittered to eight year old Kathleen, away at a pony club camp. Kathleen was just like Owen. With her grandmother's dark hair, and the exotic features she had inherited from their great-great grandmother, she even looked like she could have been Julia's daughter as well. Maybe, that's why, of all the step-children, she alone had been fully accepted by the woman.

And in the last year, she had taken to emulating her new stepmother, as well.

Cole gave himself a mental shake before dismissing Kathleen firmly from his mind. She, at least, was happy and thriving in the new household.

As the doors automatically opened, Cole and Tommy marched swiftly through it. Cole came to a stop and let Tommy catch up to him. Catching Tommy's eye, he gave him a discreet wink, to remind him that they were in this together. _One day_ , he thought. _One day, we will both be free. Whatever it takes, I'll make sure of it._

 **2350 January 15**

Cole Michael Paris smirked victoriously as he shook the Admiral's hand. "We have a deal, then. I do this 'special assignment' for you. And in return, you organise a more 'suitable' tutor for Tommy's specialized studies. One who'll let him be a kid sometimes and teach him how to have fun."

"Yes, ensign, we do indeed have a deal," Admiral Lianna Necheyev said in response. As the young man left the room, a ruthless smile crossed her face. _Two for the price of one. What an excellent bargain._ _And I have just the perfect 'tutor' for the job._

She thought about Cole's brother Owen. Although Alynna had always pretended otherwise she knew with a mother's intuition. That man had broken her daughter's heart.

Now finally, the perfect revenge had presented itself. _Welcome to Section 20, Cole Paris. I look forward to doing business with you … and little Tommy … down the track._

What made it even sweeter was the fact that Cole Paris already had issues with his dear brother, anyway. Enough issues to be blinded to the subtle nuances of his agreement to transfer full time into Section 20. And by the time, he realised? _Well, we all learn that one the hard way,_ she thought. _Section 20 is a lifetime commitment._


	10. Chapter 10: The magic code

**2350 May**

 **A.N. Tommy's assumed age is 9 about to turn 10. His real age is 5 going on 6.**

It had been seven months since the newly minted Admiral Paris had been reassigned to Starfleet Academy. The admiral's wife Julia had been ecstatic with the move back to Earth and had immediately immersed herself in the activities of the local chapter of the Starfleet Wives Club, often with Tommy's sister Kathleen in tow. Either that or she was busy looking after Tommy's little brother. This meant that even though she was no longer an active member of Starfleet itself, she was much too busy to look after Tommy. Today, even though it was a Saturday, was no exception.

Tommy stared at his empty page. He wished he could be at his friend's house for the sleepover party that just about all his friends were going to. But his dad had said no. You didn't get to be a Captain by 30 by being lazy and going to parties. Anyway, his mum was too busy with her precious baby boy to take him all that way.

Tommy scowled. He just knew that it was Nick's fault that he was being punished. He just didn't know why. Thinking about his little brother made Tommy wonder all over again about the toddler's name: Nickolas Simon Lorcano. it was weird that his brother had a different last name.

Tommy knew that lots of adults thought it was silly too. Only yesterday, he had heard someone in the library say so. They had said that Nick looked just like both he and his Uncle Cole had as a child. Tommy had thought that was funny. _He's my brother. Why wouldn't he look just like me and Uncle Cole?_ He had chuckled at the thought and walked around the desk where he had been studying to ask. He still didn't know the answer. Ensign Chalbist and her friend had turned a funny colour and rushed away to a meeting.

Last night he had asked his dad about it. Dad said that mom wanted at least one of the children to have her last name since she was an only child.

But now, today, Tommy wasn't allowed to go to the library. Instead, Tommy was busily working on his new 'Starfleet and the Federation' assignment in Commander Mythris' office. His tutor had been teaching him about the prime directive. Today, with it being his tutor's fortnightly weekend off, he had to write a story about First Contact and why the prime directive is so important.

He was still trying to read the Starfleet First contact manual when Mrs Mythris spoke. "Lunch time, Tommy. Ready to take a break?"

"Sure," Tommy smiled, very happy to comply for once.

Mrs Mythris looked at Tommy thoughtfully. She had a lunch date organised. The Admiral had left hours ago to go to a 'group think tank meeting' so Tommy would be all alone in the office. Still, it was the term break weekend, so hardly anyone was left on campus. It's only for ten minutes. I'm sure the Admiral won't mind. _It's not as though he's an infant. He'll be a teenager in a couple of years. He needs to be given some responsibility to grow into._

"I'm off to lunch now, Tommy. You'll be right by yourself for 10 minutes won't you."

"Of course, Mrs. Mythris. Tommy gave her his most angelic smile. Relieved, Mrs Mythris left the office.

Tommy walked over to the replicator, asking for his standard fruit salad medley and a glass of water. He ate it quickly. Finishing the food, he placed his plate in the recycler before checking the time. Should he risk it? Ten minutes wasn't that long and Mrs Mythris was pretty punctual.

He hesitated but his tummy rumbled hungrily. He looked over to the replicator, again. Making up his mind, he practically skipped over to the wall.

"One large cheese pizza and a glass of coke," A minute later he smiled as he entered in the secret magic code.

He'd found the code quite by accident back when he first started 'helping' Mrs Mythris with the filing here at the academy. It had lots of neat patterns in it and he'd had a lot of fun working out a way to remember it. And he was really glad he had too.

The code was great for getting the replicator to spit out yummy food. Of course, he knew better than to tell anyone about it. Even Uncle Cole or the Hendrix's. And that meant only using it when he knew he wouldn't get caught.

As the pizza and coke materialized he grabbed the tray. Taking it to the table he quickly wolfed the treat down.

Fortunately, Mrs Mythris was longer than anticipated. By the time she – not to mention his dad and a number of other admirals – returned, all incriminating evidence was long gone and Tom was once more modelling perfect 'cadet' behaviour.


	11. Chapter 11: The war simulation incident

**2350 November**

 **The War Simulation Incident**

Tommy was once more doing an all-day 'Starfleet study and review assignment' when he heard the warning alarm go off. Although startled by the noise, Tommy remained where he was, watching expectantly; waiting for someone to come out of the emergency meeting in his father's office and fix the problem.

He waited and waited.

Two minutes later he was still waiting for the excitement to begin. But nobody came and his brain went into overdrive. A short mental debate ensued before Tommy slid out of his chair. _Well really, it's my duty to investigate._

Getting to the room, he found the door locked. Briefly he entertained one more the idea of interrupting his dad's meeting. But, after envisioning the grief that would come his way when they got home, he reconsidered and used the magic code instead.

The doors opened and he went in. Going over to the flashing lights, he looked at the board.

 _There's so many buttons_. _Maybe I should just tell dad._

 _No way. I'll lose my magic code if he finds out how I got into this room. Just focus. There's always a pattern._ He kept looking. Finally, he found it. He reached out and pressed some buttons. The machine beeped and asked for the authority access code. With a quiet smile of satisfaction Tommy supplied the magic code. It worked. The alarm turned off and the system went quiet.

Confident that he had solved the problem, Tom left the room and went back to his studies, the incident quickly filed to the back of his mind and forgotten.

That evening Tom hopped under the covers of his bed, and quickly rolled over to go to sleep. Ten minutes later, he heard his door open as his father checked on him. Tommy practised his 'pretend sleep breathing' just like Cole had showed him during their one of their regular 'spy' games. The door closed as his father left the room.

An hour later, the house was silent and dark. Stealthily Tom reached down under his headboard. Bringing out a flashlight and a much loved novel, he settled back under his blankets and prepared for an all-night session of reading his favourite forbidden novel – a replica of the twentieth century print copy of H. 's book, War of the Worlds. His uncle Cole had bought it for him.

He started reading.

He paused, frowned, and reread the passage. Nope. Something was missing. The usual ambience wasn't happening here.

After a few minutes of intense pondering, his eyes lit up with eagerness and he grinned.

Taking his flashlight, he found his secret stash of spy gadgets. He pulled out a padd and some ear phones.

Unlocking the padd, he accessed the Starfleet Academy Classified Files and found the program. Level after level he went, searching for the sound track that he had caught Cole creating for 'a surprise gift for the Academy Dean.' At each level, he typed in the codes - just as he had seen his Uncle Cole do.

Finally, he found the music track. He put on the earphones. He clicked on the initiate button to make it play.

Nothing happened.

He frowned. Uncle Cole hadn't used any more codes levels. It should have just worked. Uncle Cole gave the present to the dean yesterday. It should just play.

Tommy right clicked to enter through the music file's back door. Uncle Cole had taught him how to do that kind of thing a few years ago in their spy game. His tutor had been teaching him even more advanced and sneaky ways of doing it as well – usually as a reward for achieving a new physical skill during their back to nature weekend excursions.

"Beep, beep. Please enter the secure SFS20 authority code.

Tommy typed in his secret magic number. Immediately, the sound track for the novel began to wash over his ears. Happily, Tommy hopped back into bed, picked up the novel and continued to read.

Back at the academy, a light flashed on in a locked room near Admiral Paris' office. The computer beeped and the central computer voice activated. "Command Code Accepted. Emergency Evacuation Training Event Activated. Program: Earth Invasion War of the Worlds Simulation Activated."


	12. Chapter 12: The boychev incident

**2351 July**

 **Tommy's real age is 7, assumed age is 11.**

"Do you understand me, son?"

Tom grimaced. "Yes sir! No interruptions whatsoever, under any circumstances."

"And stay out of the library. The Mars colony students and their parents are here today for the tri-annual grand tour of the Academy grounds. They'll be based in the library for the next two days and the staff don't need you underfoot as well."

"Yes sir." Tom worked to keep a bland, rather than mutinous expression on his face. _And if you'd let me go away for summer camp with all my friends instead of forcing me do more extension classes then I wouldn't be here to be underfoot."_

"Fine. I'll only be a couple of hours." Reassured that his son would be out of everyone's hair for the duration, Owen walked rapidly away. Once out of earshot and eyesight he stopped and sighed. Keeping Tom out of Julia's line of fire took a lot of energy and effort. More than he could really afford. _If only the woman wouldn't make her dislike of the boy so obvious. Would it really have been so bad to let Tom go to summer camp. It's been three years since the accident; even longer since I took care of the 'paper trail'. And I did that just as soon as Dean Wetherby and the other admirals caught Tom using the simulators all those years ago. No one suspects Tommy's real age. Why should they?_ Owen growled softly. If anything, it was Julia's insistence on isolating Tom socially that would finally be the undoing of them.

His communicator beeped.

"Admiral, everyone has arrived and are awaiting your attendance to begin the presentation."

"Thank you, Ellis. On my way."

With one last glance behind him, Owen put the issues with his son behind him. Being late for his own meeting would not be a good start to the latest admission's drive.

Owen was just making his closing statements and preparing to open the session up for a question and answer time when the explosion was heard and the alarms went off. Owen gave the command to get the facility evacuated to the safe houses and then tapped his communicator badge.

"Owen Paris to Tom Paris."

After a full minute of silence, Owen tried again. "Owen Paris to Tom Paris."

Thirty seconds later his comm badge chirped. "Security to Admiral Paris"

"Paris"

"Admiral, this is Lt Anders. We just found your son standing guard over some attempted terrorists."

"My son was doing what? How did that happen?"

"We're not sure of the details, sir."

"Hell! Is he okay? He hasn't been answering my hails."

Owen took a sharp breath as silence answered his query. "Lieutenant?"

"Yes sir, I'm here. Sir, it appears your son lost his communication badge during a scuffle with one of brigands."

"But he's okay?"

"Actually sir, he has sustained some rather serious damage in the event. I'm amazed he was able stay conscious, focused and dangerous enough to protect the other hostages until help arrived."

"Hostages? What hostages?"

"Aaaah. Yes, sir. It will all be in the security report once the details are ascertained. But, the most important thing right now, of course is that no one was killed."

"And my son?"

"Still unconscious sir, but stabilised, and about to be transported straight to medical. They'll want you there as soon as possible; but for now Lt Hendrix is with him and has offered to coordinate with the doctors concerning treatment options until you get there."

Owen ground his teeth at the dreaded name. He hated the idea of that Hendrix woman being the one to go to 'Tom's rescue.' Tom still didn't have his original memories back and regularly made his resentment at being taken away from his 'foster parents' obvious at every turn. _Unfortunately, I'm acting head of this facility this weekend. Now that I know Tom is safe, my first priority has to be the safety of the Mars delegation and my staff._ "That's fine, lieutenant. Please ask Lt Hendrix to keep me informed and to comm. me straight away if any serious decisions need to be made surgically."

"Yes sir."

Owen tapped his communication badge closed. After a calming breath he schooled his features before looking across to his personal admin. assistant and personal security team. "Let's go Ellis. Make sure that Medical know to keep me in the loop and organize Danvers to come and trail me. If my son takes a turn for the worse and needs me, I want to be able to get away and be there for him."

"Yes sir."

"Mitchell, Davis, You're with me."

 **A.N. Just one more chapter in this story about Tom's pre-teen years.**

 **Reviews, even one or two words long, would be really appreciated.**


End file.
